


And Soon, I’ll Match Them in Renown

by CherriesAndRaindrops



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ventfic (kinda??), varian needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndRaindrops/pseuds/CherriesAndRaindrops
Summary: I haven’t even been in jail for a full day, and I already hate it.





	And Soon, I’ll Match Them in Renown

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is kinda a ventfic. It’s not really related to the shit that went down today, it’s just that I wanted to write something about Varian to make myself feel better.  
Title is from Defying Gravity from Wicked.

I haven’t even been in jail for a full day, and I already hate it.

I mean, what would you do if your “friend” broke their promise to help you, and then you come home to find your dad’s been encased in sun rock? 

Okay, maybe I went a bit too far, but still. No one was there for me when I needed a shoulder to cry on the most to point of no one even caring when I’m trying to save my own dad! I mean, you would be pissed off too, right?

Okay, here’s the point I’m trying to make.

Sure, I captured the Queen for my own sake, and I did try to destroy Corona, but I wouldn’t have done that if it weren’t for Rapunzel. She promised to help me, leading to her putting my father in critical danger, and then she plays the victim card?! Some princess, I tell ya.

But atlas, that doesn’t matter now.

I guess I must be crying like a little kid, because now Rudiger’s besides me showing off his best puppy eyes. I tell him to leave me alone, and roll over on my bed. 

It’s just that... I really miss my dad, y’know? I know I can be an absolute moron sometimes, but he just... put up with it, I guess. He was the only thing I had, and now he’s... gone.

But if you count animals, I guess I still have Rudiger.

He curls up against me and- Dammit, I’m sobbing now. 

Listen, I didn’t mean for all of this to happen. I guess I just exploded. But that Rapunzel needs to pay.

And she will, trust me.

But now, I guess cuddling with Rudiger’s good enough.

Dad, as soon as I get out of this hellhole, I’ll make you proud, I promise.


End file.
